Meant to Be
by Lissa10576
Summary: This story takes place right after Rory's graduation but before she leaves on the campaign trail. This is how I see GG really ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**This is my very first Fan Fic. I was inspired by some of my favorite authors so I thought I would give it a try. I am far from a writer, so your helpful critiques are welcomed. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Chapter 1:

Lorelai and Rory spent the day running around trying to get all of the things that she need for the campaign trail and the excitement was starting to settle in. Now that they had just about everything on Rory's list she finally felt a sense of calm. Rory thought to hersef "Now I can enjoy the fact that I have a job…a real writing job. OK, so it's not the ideal job, and it isn't what I pictured myself doing but, it is an opportunity of a life time, I will be on the campaign trail with possibly our future President." Rory suddently wished that she could tell Logan about her new job. This was something he would be so excited about. She could just hear him saying, "_Ace, you've got to do this. Some people could live a million years without really living at all this is your opportunity to live_".

Since Rory's To Do List was almost complete, she decided to go to the book store to pick up some books for the trail, and get the book light she needs, so Lorelei went to Luke's to get some much needed coffee. Lorelei couldn't get that nagging feeling off her mind, she hated that Rory was hurting, although Rory would never admit it, Lorelai knew that Rory just wasn't herself. Lorelai admits that she and Logan got off to a rough start, and she did not like him at first, but then something happened. Lorelei saw a change in Logan, and she saw him become the perfect match for her beautiful daughter. They brought out the best in each other, Rory helped Logan become more focused and responsible, and Logan taught Rory how to have fun, and live life. Luke asked Lorelei how Rory was doing, so Lorelai filled him in.

"Luke she's hurting, and I wish there was something I could do".

Luke looks at Lorelei and says

"Lore, it's not your fault, you allowed her to make her own decision".

"I know that Luke, but she asked for my advice and I didn't tell her. I didn't tell her because I didn't really know what to say. I'm not exactly the prime example of giving advice when it comes to marriage".

Luke then asks,

"Well, do you think she should have said yes?"

Lorelai thinks for a minute, and then says

"If I am honest about this, I think Rory and Logan are meant for each other. Sure I think they are too young to get married, and I would hate to think my daughter is going to live on the opposite side of the country but yes, I think Rory should have said yes".

Rory then walks into Luke's, "Hey Luke!"

Luke asks, "Coffee I assume"

Rory replies, "Of Course Luke, I'm not gonna have your coffee for a long time, so I want to get as much in now. Or of course you could always FedEx some to me all over the nation".

Luke then says

"Oh no, I'm not contributing any more to your unhealthy habits" Luke then asks, "So, Rory are you just about done with everything?"

Yeah, I pretty much have everything checked off on my list, the only thing left is to say good bye to everyone, but I'm not looking forward to that part so of course I am procrastinating. I was going to try and say good bye today but everyone seemed busy so I guess I will just do it tomorrow."

Luke then had a thought, he knew the town was going through with his plan to throw Rory a Bon Voyage party, but he also knew that there was one more person he was going to try to invite.

Lorelai and Rory are back at the crap shack and Rory heads to her room. This was the first night in a long time that Rory wouldn't be sharing her bed with Logan. She was so used to having Logan next to her that she found it difficult to sleep; She was restless and kept tossing and turning. There was so much running through her mind, her new job, unsure where she was going to end up, and now the realization that she and Logan have broken up was starting to set. Rory was getting more and more anxious as each minute passed. Lying in bed wide awake wasn't helping so she glanced over at her book case, since reading always helped her relax. That's when she saw it…The Love Rocket! All it took was once glance and it hit her like a ton of bricks, she started to cry uncontrollably. Lorelei was in the kitchen getting a glass of water, when she heard Rory crying. She opened Rory's door,

"Oh sweets, what's wrong?"

Rory just pointed to her book case…"Mom, I miss him, this is not how I wanted things to turn out, and I thought Logan would understand." "I love him, why couldn't he understand that I just can't marry him right now."

"Oh Honey, I wish I had the answers for you. All I can say is that everything happens for a reason".

Lorelai knew that there was nothing that she could say that would take away the pain that her daughter was feeling. As Rory laid in her arms crying her eyes out, Lorelai was beating herself up inside for not telling Rory that Logan had come to ask for her permission to ask Rory to marry him. Lorelai knows deep down if she had told Rory, things would have turned out differently. Rory would not have been so shocked, and would have had time to process what Logan was asking. If Rory had an opportunity to analyze and think about things she would have said yes to Logan. Lorelai knows this but she had to allow Rory to make her own decision. Exhaustion started to settle eventually Rory drifted off to sleep. As soon as Lorelai knew Rory was asleep, she left her alone

That night Rory went back in time in her dreams, it was the Spring Fling, and she and Logan are about to walk through the Hay Bale Maze, Logan says to Rory, "_Rory, you know I love you right" _

_"Of course I do, I love you too babe, but why did you call me Rory". _

_"Because I need you to know I'm serious. I need you to know that I am in this, for the long haul." I want to marry you Rory Gilmore. _

_At this, I froze. I didn't know what to say did I just hear him correctly? Did Logan Huntzberger just ask me to marry him?" __Logan must have seen the shock on my face, and he said _

_"don't worry Ace, I'm not asking you to marry me right now. Things are up in the air right now for both of us. I don't have a job, and you are about to graduate from Yale, and you're not sure where you will be working after graduation either, but I want you to know that you mean more to me than anything in this world, and one of these days I will ask you to marry me. I just want you to start working on your pro con lists. _

_"Do not mock my Pro Con List". _

_"Ace, I'm not mocking, I seriously think it will come out in my favor". _

_"Oh boy, this conversation sounds awfully familiar." "Well ok, I will start working on my pro con list, but you know you can't ask me until you get mom's approval first". _

_"Already done Ace, already done_…"

…it's 3:00 a.m. and Rory suddenly wakes up and realize it was just a dream but she was smiling, that dream felt so real. Rory was actually happy and oddly enough, she was now at ease. They always say dreams are your subconscious talking to you, so if that is true, then Rory thought her dream was telling her that she would be happy marrying Logan, and if she just had some time to process it, she would have said yes.

"Oh God, what have I done? I've made a terrible mistake."

It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Logan; it was just that he took her off guard. Rory realized that she just didn't have time to process and think it through. The Logan in her dream was right….the pro con list would have come out in his favor. I do want to marry him, Rory thought.

"I have to fix this; I can't leave without explaining to Logan."

Rory grabbed her cell phone and sent him a text…"Logan, I love you and I'm sorry. We need to talk, please call me back - Ace".

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

Logan knew that Rory was getting ready to go on the campaign trail because he received an email from Hugo earlier thanking him for suggesting Rory for the job, and that she had accepted the position. Even though Logan was hurting, when Hugo asked for suggestions when he needed a replacement reporter at the last minute, Logan immediately thought of Rory. This was something she would be perfect for.

Logan decided to drown his sorrows in his bottle of MacCallen's scotch, while he is on his 4th drink of the evening, he gets a phone call, he looks at the Caller ID, and it was Luke. Why was Luke calling? Logan decides to let the call go to voicemail. When he checks his voicemail he gets the weirdest message,

"Logan, this is Luke, I just wanted to let you know that Star's Hallow is throwing Rory a Bon Voyage party tomorrow at 12:00 pm in the town square. I really think you should be there".

Luke said the party was a surprise, but he asked that Logan call him back to let him know if he was coming. Logan wasn't planning on going, why would Rory even want him there. She turned him down, she said no. Logan continues to drink his sorrows away, and eventually passes out.

It's 3:00 am and Logan's phone starts buzzing to indicate he had a text message. He opens it and it says,"Logan, I love you and I'm sorry. We need to talk, please call me back - Ace".

She loves me…she wants to talk…well I guess I'm going to Stars Hallow after all. Logan then sends a text – "Luke, I got your message, I will be there"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I would like to say thank you so much for the helpful and encouraging reviews! Please read and review this next chapter and let me know your thoughts.

**Chapter 2:**

After sending Logan the text last night, Rory waited for a response….but no response came. Logan always responded to her text messages immediately, didn't matter the time, or what he was doing, he would always send a response even if he couldn't talk or he would at least send an emoticon to let me know he got the message. "I guess I shouldn't be that surprised", Rory thought, why would he respond back to me when I broke his heart. The next morning, Rory gets up and heads to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, Lorelai is already up and in the kitchen so she hands Rory a cup of coffee as soon as she walks out of her room.

"How are you feeling kiddo"?

"I'm feeling a little better mom. Thanks for sitting with me last night. I really hadn't been able to cry, and I guess it all just it me all at once. I had a dream about him last night"

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"Well we were back at Spring Fling about to go through the Hay Bale Maze and he told me that he wanted to marry me. He said he wasn't asking me to marry him then but that he was going to be asking me at some point and he wanted me to have time to make a pro con list"

"Oh, and what was your reaction?"

"Well, in the dream I was happy. I woke up feeling like I made a mistake saying no to Logan"

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes, I do. I sent him a text when the dream woke me up, telling him that I love him and that we needed to talk, but he didn't respond. Mom, I don't want to get married today, but I know that Logan is the one for me, he is my soul mate, and I need for him know that. I need for him to know that I want to be his wife someday"

"Rory, I have to tell you something, and I hope you understand"

"What is it Mom"

"Well, a couple weeks back Logan came to ask my permission to marry you"

"Yeah, I know mom, you told me."

"I know, but what I haven't told you is that when you asked for my advice I didn't say anything to you because I wasn't sure what to say. I haven't been the greatest example when it comes to love and marriage."

"Oh mom, that's not true, you taught me to go after what I want, and that's exactly what I am going to do"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to tell Logan that I have made a mistake and that I do want to marry him that is if he ever answers my calls."

"Well I guess you should go get dressed hon, we have a lot of people to see today"

"Yeah I know….I guess it's time, I can't procrastinate any longer"

Mom and I head out the door, and I stop by Babbett & Maury's house first. I knock on the door, but no answer…hmm "I guess I will just catch them later". I go to dial Lane's number, but she doesn't answer. "I go to Miss Patty's but again no one is there.

"Mom, no one is answering their phone, and this is my last chance to say good bye"

Just then I look over to the town square, and there is a huge sign that says "Bon Voyage Rory" and the entire town is there!

"Oh my god, did you plan this?" I say looking at mom

"No kiddo, I didn't plan this, this was all them, they love you sweets"

We get out of the car and everyone is there, Miss Patty, Babbett, Maury, Lane, Zack, Luke, Kirk, even Grandma and Grandpa. I look around half expecting Logan to be here, but he's not. Of course he's not, how would he have even known about this? This was perfect, everyone was here, and instead of being sad about leaving, I am actually a little excited. Everyone is being so encouraging, and this is exactly what I needed. Taylor is on one of his rants, and then he says "Well Rory, you need to give a speech" Then everyone chimes in "Speech, Speech, Speech"

I get up and then I start to thank everyone. "I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for all of you, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And mom, I love you so much, you have been there for me every step of the way and I know I'm rambling but….

Just then Rory looks up, and sees that familiar head of messy blond hair…she looks back down because she thinks that she is imagining him, but when she looks back up again, she realizes, it's not a dream, it's him…Logan Huntzberger, is here.

Everyone suddenly is looking around to see why Rory has suddenly stopped talking, and then they look back and realize what has happened, they all get quiet and stare at Logan….then Logan says "Well I guess I really know how to make an entrance".

Rory says

"Logan, oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Rory, I couldn't let you take off on the campaign bus and not say good-bye"

Rory could feel the sting of hearing Logan call her by her name, and she wondered if she would ever hear him call her by her pet name, but right now that didn't matter, he was here and she was going to have her chance to explain how she felt. She says…

"But how did you know?"

"Well I can fill you in on some of the details, but you can Thank Luke for inviting me"

Rory hears Ms. Patty say to Babbett "This is a better show than a town meeting"

At the same time Lorelai and Rory, along with the rest of the town look at Luke, and he just smiles.


End file.
